The Private Files of Capes and Superheroes
by thepennamer
Summary: What did Captain America think of Iron Man on their first meeting? Did Peter Parker keep a journal logging his early days as the web slinging wonder of Queens? How do these larger-than-life heroes talk when left alone with themselves. Find out, True Believers in THE PRIVATE FILES OF CAPES AND SUPERHEROES


File 1: Year One

"This is, ahem, Steven Rogers"

[Sounds of fiddling with electronics}

It has been three days since I was recovered from my resting place in the Arctic and I find myself on a team of heroes. They are not quite the regiment I am used to, although I have dealt with a team dynamic in my day. The Howling Commandos could be boisterous but they were fine fellas and the Invaders were volatile but we worked like a charm together. These people….are….different. I'm not sure how I feel about the man with the biggest bank account being my boss but I suppose since he owns the place and helped fish me out, I owe him the benefit of the doubt. It was a shock to meet him in the flesh because for a minute there I could only see his father staring back at me. He had this way he used to when he was having a brilliant idea that could get both of us killed. If you would have asked me a week ago if I thought Howard Stark would ever be a family man, I would have sent you to the first aid tent for a checkup. Ah. Well I suppose it wasn't a week ago was it? They've told me it's been decades and I still can't believe them . Bit hypocritical of the medical marvel to question mysterious happenings I guess. Tony builds incredible things but he's still a boy playing with his toys sometimes and that scares me a little. I feel like I am surrounded by geniuses. I don't think I'm stupid but a fine public school education in 1936 just doesn't hold much weight next to these guys. I'm struggling to keep up.

The other science guy, Pym, is very driven and warm. If only I wasn't remind of those mad scientists on top of castles from old movie serials. His ability is unnerving as well. He could be hiding in the room right now and I'd never know.

His wife is pleasant. Ms. Van Dyne is nothing like any woman I knew back then. Not even Peggy. In the first place a married woman not taking her husband's name is astounding. Odd thing to focus on in this era of flying cars and metal men but I can't help if my sensibilities take time to catch up to my surroundings. She wouldn't have given me the time of day back when I was Skinny Steve from the neighborhood and I always get this feeling like she wants to fix my collar.

These eccentric three made for a strange first day but nothing compared to the other two.

Gods and Monsters.

 **ENTRY 2:**

Earlier I said there were two more team members, I must amend that statement. There are three. Dr. Banner is a nice if skittish man with the widest eyes I've ever seen. I thought nothing of him, assumed he was support staff for the team until later that night I heard roaring coming from the floor below mine. The tremors that this voice sent through the pipes and bricks of the building felt about to tear the whole place down upon me! My instincts kicked in and I rushed down, grabbing my shield from its post on the door.

I met the "big guy" that night and now I understood why everyone seemed so damn nervous around the tiny scientist I had met that morning. Banner is a cage for this Hulk and to unlock it means rolling some pretty hefty dice. I feel for the man, all of the others on our outfit seem to have chosen this life but poor Dr. Banner is shackled to his ability. I will do my best to befriend him, he looks like he needs it.

I used to frequent St. Patricks Cathedral back in Brooklyn with my parents and I kept it up when I was older. I wasn't particularly looking to God to solve my problems but it was a pretty building with unfailingly nice people that I liked to be around. Plus I learned a lot of what I consider to be my personal code of sorts from places like that not just in school and...not from my father.

I was in war for the last few years before I woke up now, and war has a tendency to test your faith in just about everything. I knew I was the one soldier on the battlefield who couldn't fall down. There was just no promise about anyone else. I'm getting sidetracked but I wasn't the most devout person I knew. With all that in my pocket it still took me a second to deal with meetinsg Thor. I had to stop myself from kneeling in front of him. You don't expect someone like that to be a person. In some ways even in his crazy clothes and fancy language I get him more than the others who just live in this Mansion. He doesn't sleep, I'm fairly sure of it and he looks at the sky like...it's just beyond his reach. We don't understand what the Asgardian outlook must truly be like, but there is something about his yearning for another place that I understand. They all have stories. Stories that sound a hell of a lot like the ones I heard and still hear from veterans. It is hard to see a swinging bachelor rich boy , two scientists, a socialite and a Deity as jarheads but they are. It's a marvel.


End file.
